


Bad dream, baby?

by R0seTyl3r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, F/M, Inspired by DracoTok, Inspired by Dreams, Sex Dreams, Sexy Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Common Room, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, Vaginal Fingering, or something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0seTyl3r/pseuds/R0seTyl3r
Summary: This is going to be two parts, the first part ain't that graphic so if you aren't into that the first part is fine. Second part is going to get a little spicy be warned.You hadn't meant to fall asleep, the sofas in the Slytherin common room weren't even that comfortable but staying up last night finishing that charms essay for the last day of term had worn you out. But it was only you and Draco in the room, what's the worst that could happen?Also fuck J.K Rowling :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% blame tiktok for this. Also before anyone gets weird with me about ages Draco and reader are both above 16 in this which is the legal age for consent in the UK, i don't want to hear about it.
> 
> Also shout out to my beta reader, hey you ;)

You hadn't meant to fall asleep, the sofas in the Slytherin common room weren't even that comfortable but staying up last night finishing that charms essay for the last day of term had worn you out. Apparently, even though charms was your favourite lesson it didn't mean leaving until the last minute made it any easier. And then it had been so quiet since everyone had left for the holidays, just the steady crackling of the fire in front of you and the echoing drips from the lake outside. You'd been rereading an old muggle novel a friend had let you borrow when you let your eyes shut for only a moment. Because it was safe right? And warm, and it was only you and Draco there anyway so what did it matter if you fell asleep in front of one of your long term friends. 

The first moan didn't really phase him, it was high and breathy, it could have just been you shifting in your sleep or maybe having a bad dream. The second one however, the second one was a low gasp followed by a whimper of one word. That had got his attention, it was his name. 

"Draco." You moaned again. "Please." 

He sat upright in the large leather armchair he had been slumped in gazing into the fire, now this was getting interesting. He watched how your body moved in its slumber, how your brows creased together and how your chest seemed to heave as you rested against the far armrest, how when you shifted the hem on your skirt rose and offered him a peek of your soft thighs. His trousers were getting tight and he reached a pale hand down to apply pressure and offer some relief to his already throbbing crotch. He'd always had a crush on you, playing it off with careful banter and subtle insults but now it seemed it wasn't as onesided as he'd assumed. This he could work with. 

Gripping the sides of the armchair he slid it round slightly so it faced you better, careful to only make noise right at the end when it faced you directly. He then ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat loudly. You startled immediately, opening your eyes to find him staring at you, your cheeks suddenly burning up with shame. From the look on his face you'd obviously been sharing more of your dream than you'd intended and he'd heard all of it. 

"Well rested?" He smirked, a single blonde eyebrow cocked. 

"Draco, I'm so sorry, I can expla-" You stammered before you were interrupted, sitting up suddenly. 

"Come here." He said lowly, accompanied by a two finger come hither motion and a tap on his knee. 

"What?" You asked, confused. This is a joke right? He's being mean again. 

"Don't make me ask again." 

The dark timber of his voice going even lower. You gulped and shuffled to your feet, putting one sock clad foot in front of the other you inched towards him cautiously. When you were finally stood between his knees he just looked up at you and repeated the small knee tap motion. Heat that definitely wasn't coming from the fire prickled at your skin as you lifted your knees and spread your legs so that you straddled him. Your legs fit snugly between the armchair and his and as you settled in his lap your short skirt billowed out, revealing the tops of your long socks and the beginning of your thighs to him. 

"Now then," He started, placing one long finger underneath your chin and pulling it upwards so that you locked eyes with him. "Why don't you tell me about your lovely dream, pretty baby?"


	2. Better than dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly did not think I was going to finish this because I kinda fell off the whole Draco thing but! I wanted to finish this and I wanted to write so here's the second part!   
> Also I'm happy to continue this if you want, just leave me a comment :)
> 
> As always, I don't own any of these characters and also fuck J.K. Rowling, we don't tolerate transphobia on this page.
> 
> Also this isn't beta read, sorry! All my friends are super gay and really didn't want to read about fucking Draco Malfoy!

You bit your lip anxiously. How the fuck were you going to tell one of your oldest friends you had just dreamt about riding his cock? 

“Um, it was about you..” You stammered nervously, looking away, his gaze too intense. One of his hands was still holding your chin, the other had been on your left hip but it slowly inched down and rested at the top of your thigh in the gap between the top of your socks and your skirt. Your cheeks burned, not because you hadn’t done this before but this was different, this was Draco Malfoy. His thumb was rubbing small circles onto your skin and it was sending sparks across your nerves. 

“I had guessed that baby,” He drawled, “You do sound awfully pretty moaning my name, d’you know that?” 

You shook your head slightly, meeting his eyes again to catch the proud smirk painted across his face. He leaned forward until your lips were inches apart, breathing in each other's air. He swiped his tongue across his bottom lip as your breath hitched in your throat. 

“Maybe I’ll just have to remind you.” He whispered, before capturing your lips with his own. The sparks from his thumb on your thigh had felt like tiny electricity, but this was fireworks. Your body responded to him immediately, widening your legs to slide closer to him and opening your mouth for him. He moaned appreciatively into your mouth before sliding his tongue inside. He tasted like peppermint, like expensive musk but still clean, he tasted exactly like you’d always thought he would, because you’d thought about it, a lot. Your hands came up to clutch at his shoulders to steady yourself. The hand that had been resting on the top of your thigh slid under your skirt and pushed your panties to one side. You blushed, knowing he was probably able to feel how unbelievably wet he had made you. 

“Oh baby girl,” He moaned, confirming your thoughts as he slid a finger through your folds. “This all for me?” 

You nodded, not trusting your voice right now as the finger that was exploring you had just found your clit and started circling it slowly. You bit your lip to contain the breathy gasps that were bubbling up inside you. 

“I asked a question, I expect an answer little one.” He said, his finger pausing in its actions, driving you mad with need as you shifted your hips to try and grind down on it. 

You looked up at him. 

“Yes Draco, all for you.” You moaned breathily, sighing contently as he resumed his circling with more pressure than before. 

“Told you you sounded pretty moaning my name,” He praised, “Such a good girl.” 

His words went straight to your crotch and you could feel the heat beginning to build in your lower stomach as he added another finger against your clit, increasing the pressure. His other hand had worked its way from your chin to hold you upright by your neck, squeezing at the sides slightly. The fuzziness from the lack of oxygen just added to the building sensation and you knew you were close. 

“Is baby going to come just from my fingers? I’ve barely touched you and you’re coming apart in my hands, how’re you going to cope when I finally fuck you, huh?” He whispered against your lips. “Beg for it.” 

You were so close, just a couple more seconds of exactly this and you’d come but you could feel his fingers start to slow down so you quickly obeyed. 

“Please, please Draco, please let me come.” You breathed, your grip on his shoulders like steel as your thighs began to shake. 

Draco smirked. 

“Such an obedient girl...come for me baby. Come on my fingers.” He gushed and pecked your lips before leaning back slightly to watch you and increased the speed of his fingers. 

The fire in the lower stomach reignited, licking heat at the nerves in your fingers and toes as you could feel your orgasm starting. One last slow stroke pushed you over the edge and you arched your back, pushing into him as it overtook you. He moaned just at the sight of you writhing in his lap, his crotch now achingly hard. You slumped into him as you came down, catching your breath as his fingers slid back to your thighs, resuming his soothing ministrations. 

“Thank you,” you gasped out, your forehead now resting against his shoulder. 

“Oh baby we’re nowhere near done,” He growled. “Dorm, now.”


End file.
